Hαsτα Lυєgσ
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Había caído el atardecer entre el agobio de la despedida y el anhelo de sobrevivir para un reencuentro. Era hora de decir: Hasta luego. [Viñetα] [GααHinα]


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto** —. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Gαα|Hinα » **Esτrucτurα**: Viñeτα. » **Words**: 900 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: M

.

* * *

**H**α**sτα** **Lυ**єgσ

* * *

.

**E**ran más que simples aposentos tapizados con lujos, en estos momentos una habitación dentro de la torre Kazekage, representaba el contenedor de aquel despliegue de pasión.

Sinuosos juegos de luces se filtraban en pequeños destellos por los dobleces entre abiertos de las cortinas, creando un ambiente irreal de sombras danzantes. El roce de piel contra las sabanas se mezclaba con suaves gemidos y tibias respiraciones. Murmullos pasajeros se transformaban en delirantes y extasiadas fantasías, exaltando la imaginación que se desbordaba en suspiros ahogados e insinuantes caricias.

Sentir sus dedos como extensas ramas clavándose y rasguñando la tierna carne de su espalda, níveas piernas como maleza enredándose en su delgado torso y aquel jadeo semejante al silbido de la brisa en su oído, hacían rebozar el éxtasis en el que agonizaba.

Perdido en la fantasía que le manipulaba, se detuvo en el retrato de su amante; se le antojaba deliciosa. Desde sus sedas azul profundo esparciéndose en la almohada, hasta la sutil secreción que perlaba su tez, por no hablar de sus orbes nácar velados en deseo.

Pero ni una sola palabra. Fue su tácito acuerdo pactado durante el silencio que reino unos pocos segundos, parecido a aquel proemio que precede al texto de un libro. Las manos ávidas recorriendo con deleite los rígidos pechos, firmes y salientes como dos montículos…

«Símiles a dos capullos de rosa rodeados de una corona de lirios»

En ese momento, el golpeteo del viento nocturno en Suna que se mezclaba con el de rítmico y sonoro de aquella ardiente penetración se convirtió en una nimiedad más.

Porque es su amante, suya. Aquella joven que le roba el aliento y arranca las más impredecibles sensaciones por su espina dorsal, aquella que solía adorar en silencio como ahora, en el dócil ritual de degustar la ambrosía de su cuerpo, todo un paraíso en llamas con el humo oliendo dulce entre las lenguas de fuego que lamian su dermis.

La vida y el destino los habían elevado hacia un altar ritual. Se encontró sometiendo a Hinata en las posiciones más deliciosamente tortuosas, mientras el, entregado y satisfecho por la corriente cálida que nace de su vientre y llega hasta su corazón, se pierde en el enmarañado placer de los suspiros que se desdibujaban frente a sus ojos y caían sobre la piel como los pétalos de sakuras agonizantes.

.

* * *

,

**M**irarse a los ojos jamás resultó tan difícil como en aquel momento. Gaara hacía tiempo sabía que Hinata simplemente volvería a Konoha; y contra ello no podría hacer más que desearle suerte. No era un hasta siempre, alguna nueva misión volvería a reunirlos en un futuro cercano, pero no dejaba de ser inoportuno y penoso.

—A-aguarda por mi ¿V-vale?. —Pidió Hinata con el tono levemente agudo, cejas juntas y ojos acuosos. Gaara quitó de su rostro las manos que trataban de insuflar seguridad y la abrazó. Estrechó fuerte el cuerpo laxo. Incrustando su nariz en el cabello largo se dejó invadir de recuerdos, desde precisos hasta vagos, pero significativos porque con ella todo valió la pena, siempre.

Reprochar su decisión, jamás, por ello bajó la mirada cuando la Hyūga hizo hincapié en el tema: "¿No preguntarás la razón?" Había susurrado bajo, tanto que llegó a creer solo fue un pensamiento.

—No. —Aspiró su aroma—. No hace falta.

«Me lo dirás… cuando te des cuenta de que eres más fuerte de lo que crees» . No había tensión, pero el ambiente enrarecido por la intranquilidad que causaba la partida les acompañaría hasta que volvieran a verse, ambos lo presentían. El Kazekage no quería excavar entre sentimientos que seguirían estando allí, intactos, tan frescos como al comienzo; no veía la razón. Prefería pensar en que regresaría en cuestión de un parpadeo y él la recibiría con los brazos y el corazón abiertos. Hinata, por su parte, se empeñó en la ligera presión que ejercía su pequeña mano sobre la espalda ancha del joven; buscando con ello ofrecerle bienestar, e infundirse valor ella misma y partir sin más.

—No me he ido y ya t-te extraño, Kazekage-sama —La risa que quería dejar salir por lo absurdo de su comentario, quedó atascada en su pecho y a cambio de eso un lastimero gimoteo brotó.

Gaara contrajo el gesto y con los ojos cetrinos fuertemente apretados suspiró sonoramente. Había caído el atardecer entre el agobio de la despedida y el anhelo de sobrevivir para un reencuentro. Era hora de decir: Hasta luego.

Al final hubo una sonrisa, una débil, pero sincera y bonita curvándose en el rostro enrojecido. La Hyūga tragó con fuerza cuando movió de un lado a otro su mano en el aire y cruzó los muros de Suna sin querer hacerlo en realidad. Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero aún tenía metas que alcanzar, valor que demostrar; y que Gaara la entendiera no podía hacerla más feliz.

"Volveré".

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **Siempre pensé que en el momento que decidiera salir de las sombras y volver con mi pequeño granito de arena hacia la topic, sería con algo más glorioso y no con una idea sacada en un estado de somnolencia tan grande que apenas hace unos minutos me di cuenta de que tenía esto escrito. Pero bueno, a ver qué tal.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas, de antemano agradezco =3

Adieu~!


End file.
